fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox
Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Phantom Lord S-Class Mage Gajeel Redfox. Prologue Fairy Tail arrives at the Phantom Lord Guild in Oak Town, in order to get revenge for the damage done by Phantom Lord's Gajeel Redfox to the Fairy Tail Guild and to Shadow Gear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 As Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov Dreyar leaves the guild battle to Fairy Tail's Mages and heads towards the top floor to find Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Master. Just then, Gajeel Redfox shows himself to the crowd.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 3-5 Elfman then battles Gajeel. However, Natsu, fueled by his anger, insists that he will take Elfmans place, and continue their fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 9 Battle After using Elfman to launch himself at Gajeel, Natsu manages to strike a blow at his back with his flaming fist. The members of Phantom Lord express their shock at this, as they've never seen Gajeel being pummeled before. Natsu then introduces himself as Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer. Gajeel gets up and attacks Natsu with Iron Dragon's Club, but Natsu endures his attack. Still fueled by anger, Natsu, with his fists on fire, uses the iron pillar to toss Gajeel, but he is able to bounce back towards Natsu using the rafters supporting the ceiling of the guild. When Gajeel comes down to strike at Natsu, Natsu manages to throw a punch at Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 8-11 Natsu's successful punch earned him a few compliments from his fellow guildmates, including Erza Scarlet. Gajeel then gets up and tells Natsu that it didn't affect him at all, but Natsu denies his words. The Iron Dragon Slayer then kicks Natsu using his iron leg, sending Natsu crashing to the floor. Gajeel taunts Natsu, telling him to get up. Natsu promptly gets up, complete with his flames, and confirms that he's right. Gajeel tells him that he's one hot and uncomfortable guy and Natsu tells him to shut up. With his iron arms, Gajeel yells that he'll crush Natsu and attacks him with his iron rods which Natsu blocks with his hands. Natsu, on fire, warns Gajeel to not get so ahead of himself and slightly crushes the end of the rod. Gajeel remarks that the rumors are true about his "pretty decent" power and takes back the rod. His hands steamed as it returned to normal. Gajeel asks him if that's all the Salamander has and Natsu replies that it was just a friendly greeting from one Dragon to another before their real fight. After a competitive glare, they both jump off the floor and go for a fist fight, Gajeel with his iron fists and Natsu with his flaming fists. When Gajeel manages to kick Natsu, Natsu comments that his kick was heavy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 22 When Gajeel comes in for another attack, Natsu sends him flying upwards. Sharp iron comes out of Gajeel's feet that lets him attach himself to the wooden pillars at the ceiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 11 Natsu jumps up and tries to punch Gajeel with his flaming hands. Gajeel blocks the attack with his iron arms, but is hurled backwards anyways. Natsu, with a ferocious face, declares that he's all fired up. Gajeel attaches himself to the pillars once again and states that Natsu has a bit of destructive streak in him. Suddenly, the Phantom Lord Guild rumbles, and its members tremble in fear while the Mages of Fairy Tail look slightly smug as they acknowledge the shaking as Makarov's fury, or rather, The Giant's Wrath. They declare that as long as they have their Master, they cannot lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 13 Moments later, a sudden fall of something on the ground distracts everyone's battles. When they look, it is Master Makarov, drained of all his powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 19-20 The members of Fairy Tail gather around their Master and indeed, they sense no Magic Power from him. Because of this, Phantom Lord's members' spirits are raised, as they still have their master, Gajeel and the Element 4 while Fairy Tail's Master has already been beaten. Phantom Lord is able to inflict damage to some Fairy Tail members, but Natsu warns them to not get cocky and continuously attacks. Cana Alberona is almost hit by some Phantom Lord's members' Triple Element Combination Magic, but Macao Conbolt takes the blow for her. Erza notices how Phantom Lord is gaining the upper hand in the battle. She also notes that it's not just about Fairy Tail's attacking strength, but it's also their morale that was shot down significantly by Makarov's loss. Erza assumes the role of leader and tells everyone to retreat and return to the guild. Everyone disagrees and insists they can still fight, but Erza tells them that without Makarov, they cannot defeat Jose. She commands them to retreat once more. Natsu, still in the middle of fighting, overhears Gajeel and Aria's conversation about the captured Lucy Heartfilia who is held at their headquarters. He calls out to Gajeel, who only says that they will finish their battle one day and then disappears along with Aria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 3-6 Aftermath Most of the Fairy Tail Mages have retreated with Makarov except Natsu who is still inside the Phantom Lord Guild. He then grabs a random member of Phantom Lord and then drags him out, accompanied by Happy. Natsu asks the Phantom Lord Mage about Lucy's whereabouts as he drags him around. The Mage then tells him that he doesn't know so Natsu sets him on fire. Natsu warns him that if any of his friends are hurt, he'll burn him to a crisp. In fear, the Mage tells him that the headquarters of Phantom Lord are up ahead so Lucy might be there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 6-9 Later, Lucy manages to trick Jose Porla in order to escape from her prison. However, she finds out that she is held in a sky prison so she can't escape by jumping from the tower. Still, Lucy jumps from the tower while Natsu comes to catch her just in time. Lucy states that all the attacks were her fault as she apologizes to Natsu. Nevertheless, Lucy claims that she still wants to be with Fairy Tail. Natsu tells her she can stay and then takes her back to the guild's headquarters with Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 22-29 References Navigation Category:Fights